Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales (video game)
This video game based on the show with the same name, will be released on the PS3, Xbox 360, PS4 and the Wii. It is where you join the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, and the rest of the Studio Backlot Crew as they talk with their Disney friends, the WDW guests, and take missions around the Walt Disney World Resort. Characters Playable characters (team members) Most of the members of the Studio Backlot Crew are playable. The groups of the Peanuts characters and VeggieTales characters always appear everytime you play the game. The group will hold up to four groups of characters (by adding two groups of party members) from their films and series (for four players to pick). *Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Snoopy, and Woodstock *Bob, Larry, Junior, and Laura *Hercules, Phil, and Pegasus *Alice *Peter Pan, Wendy, Michael, John, and Tinkerbell *Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit *Princess Aurora *Woody, Buzz, and Jessie Non-Playable characters The non-playable chararacters in this game appear around the park. They can talk to the used characters, or ask them for help for missions. *Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Violet, Pigpen, Franklin, and Rerun *Phillipe and Jean-Claude, Jimmy and Jerry, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Madame Blueberry, Petunia *Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto *Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Namine *Captain Rex (RX-24) *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Scrooge McDuck, Huey Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad, Ludwig von Drake, Darkwing, and Gosalyn *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Baloo and Louie Lamount *Max Goof *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, and Benny the Cab *Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Geppetto *Cinderella and Prince Charming, and the Fairy Godmother *Snow White and her Prince, and the Seven Dwarfs *Prince Phillip *Ariel and Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle *Belle and the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip *Aladdin and Jasmine, Abu, Carpet, and Genie *John Smith *Mulan, Shang, Mushu, and Cri-Kee *Tiana, Naveen, and Louis *Rapunzel, Flynn, Pascal, and Maximus *Rex the Dinosaur, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, the Little Green Army Men, Squeeze Aliens, and Bo Peep *Flik *Sulley and Mike *The Incredibles *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Remy and Emile *Kenai and Koda *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Rizzo Rat, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Sam the Eagle, Animal, the Swedish Chef, Pepe the Prawn, Statler and Waldorf, Bean Bunny, Scooter, Walter, Robin the Frog, Sweetums, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, and Camilla the Chicken *Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, and Perry the Platypus *Princess Merida *Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf *Elsa (non-meetable) *Hiro Hamada and Baymax *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Moana and Maui Villains (Bosses) *Larxene *Maleficent *Jafar and Iago *The Evil Queen (not the Witch) *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Hades, Pain and Panic *Scar, Ed, Shenzi and Banzai *The Big Bad Wolf *The Bullies, Brutus the Cat, and Joe Agate *The Scallions *The Bad Apple *Ursula *Yzma *Gaston *Governor Ratcliffe *Claude Frollo *Shan-Yu *Cruella De Ville *Chernabog *The Beagle Boys *Fat Cat *Pegleg Pete *Emperor Zurg *Randall *Syndrome *Lotso the Bear *Dr. Facilier *Mother Gothel *Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Prince Hans Weapons Weapons are used for the characters attack their enemies. Since the VeggieTales characters are in this game, there will be no magic weapons, just as God never loves magic. *Sword *Keyblade *and more to come soon Attractions Magic Kingdom Avenue Disney *City Hall *Harmony Barber Shop *Main Street Vehicles *Town Square Theater *Flag Retreat *Walt Disney World Railroad Fantasyland Fantasy Village *Cinderella Castle *Prince Charming Regal Carousel *Mad Tea Party *It's a Small World *The Mickey Mouse Revue *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (using the ride system and technology from TDL's Pooh's Hunny Hunt) *Princess FairyTale Hall *Pinocchio's Daring Journey Fantasy Forest *Ariel's Grotto *Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid *Scuttle's Scavenger Hunt *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Enchanted Tales with Belle Storybook Circus *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Splash 'N' Soak Station *The Great Goofini *Pete's Silly Sideshow *Walt Disney World Railroad Tomorrowland *TRON Lightcycle Power Run *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Rocket Jets *Stitch's Great Escape *Tomorrowland Speedway *The Carrousel of Progress Adventureland *Jungle Cruise *Swiss Family Treehouse *Pirates of the Caribbean *The Enchanted Tiki Room *Aladdin's Flying Carpets Frontierland *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Splash Mountain *The Country Bear Jamboree *Liberty Belle Riverboat *Haunted Mansion *Hall of Presidents *The Muppets Present...Great Moments in American History *Walt Disney World Railroad Epcot Future World *Spaceship Earth *Mission: SPACE *Innoventions *Magic Journeys (as a replacement for Epcot Character Spot) *Test Track *Universe of Energy The Land *Living with the Land *Soarin' Around the World *Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable *Behind the Seeds Tour The Seas with Nemo and Friends *The Seas with Nemo and Friends *Sea Base *Turtle Talk with Crush Imagination! *Journey into Imagination with Figment *Captain EO *ImageWorks World Showcase *Mexico **Gran Fiesta Tour: Starring the Three Caballeros *Norway **Frozen Ever After **Spirit of Norway *China **Reflections of China *Germany *Italy *United States of America *Japan *Morocco *France **Ratatouille: Kitchen Calamity *United Kingdom *Canada **O Canada Disney's Hollywood Studios Hollywood Boulevard *Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway Star Wars Land *Star Tours: The Adventure Continues *Jedi Training Academy Muppets Courtyard *Muppet*Vision 3D Toy Story Land *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Slink Dog Dash *Alien Swirling Saucers Animation Courtyard *Walt Disney: One Man's Dream *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure! (unlockable) *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! Sunset Boulevard *The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror *Rock 'n Roller Coaster *Fantasmic! Disney's Animal Kingdom *Tree of Life The Oasis *The Oasis Exhibits Discovery Island *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Discovery Island Trails Rafiki's Planet Watch *Wildlife Express Train *Conservation Station *Habit! Habit! *Affection Section Pandora: The World of Avatar * AVATAR Flight of Passage * Na'vi River Journey Africa *The Festival of the Lion King *Kilimanjaro Safaris *Pangani Forest Exploration Trails *Wild Africa Trek Asia *Expedition Everest *Kali River Rapids *Maharaja Jungle Trek *Flights of Wonder Dinoland USA *DINOSAUR *Finding Nemo: The Musical Disney Cruise Line Disney Cruise Line will have five cruises. *Disney Magic *Disney Wonder *Disney Fantasy *Disney Dream *Disney Adventure Missions Trivia Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Video games Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Adventure